


To Capture an Oblivious Heart

by amazemerlinmagi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fans, Love Triangles, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, POV Multiple, The Author Regrets Everything, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazemerlinmagi/pseuds/amazemerlinmagi
Summary: Jisung likes Renjun. Chenle likes Jisung. Despite what he says, Jaemin also likes Renjun. Jeno likes Renjun AND Jaemin. Haechan either likes Mark or Renjun.And Renjun?That oblivious little thing knows nothing and thinks they're all just good friends.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 46





	To Capture an Oblivious Heart

Jaemin knew he shouldn't. He knew he was being too obvious but frankly, Jaemin didn't care. This 00' line Vlive was his time to admire Renjun and commit every one of his features to memory. 

The thing that stood out most to him was his lips. They were beautiful. His pointy cupid bow lips would feel so soft on his. 

Of course, he would never do that because Jaemin would never kiss Renjun. You only kiss people you love.

Jaemin shook his head and turned back to Jeno and stare at his lips to fluster him.

Meh. 

Renjun's were better.  
______________________________________________________

Jeno was not oblivious. He saw that when Renjun was talking, Jaemin would focus all of his attention on him.

When Jeno was taking, Jaemin would glance at him then stare at Renjun some more.

It didn't take a genius to figure out was going.

Jeno's eyes darted back and forth at Jaemin and Renjun. Renjun was passionately talking while Jaemin was looking at him like he was the brightest star in the sky.

Jeno felt his heart break.

Of course, when Jaemin turned back to him and stared at him, Jeno's heart mended a little. Just a little though 

He knew he should be jealous. He would've been jealous.

If only Renjun wasn't just the sun. He had literal galaxies right in his eyes.

Renjun was too stunning to dislike and that pissed Jeno off.  
______________________________________________________

Haechan felt like a third wheel. If those two idiots like Renjun they shouldn't be so obvious about it.

He wondered why Mark had to be born in the 1900s and not the nice 2000s. Then he could hug people and share all the spoilers he wanted.


End file.
